


Different

by Quicksilverbells



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show, Freakshow (TV 2013)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Fingering, Jimmy is such a darling, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilverbells/pseuds/Quicksilverbells
Summary: Jimmy is so different to any man you've ever met before, but maybe different is what you've been looking for.





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the American Horror Story: Freakshow episode “Tupperware Party Massacre” but there is no violence or horror of any kind.

He was drunk, it was obvious to everyone. Not that they cared, to them anyone who wore the wrong shoes to dinner was a freak, let alone anyone with differences like his. You couldn’t help but feel for him and you definitely couldn’t leave him knelt on the floor in front of your “friends” like that.

“Maybe, I should help him on his way out?” You suggest, not waiting for their responses as you practically drag him off the floor. He fumbled with his mittens, forcing them on out of habit as you guide him to the door. You hesitate as you reach for the door wondering of you’re making the right choice. “How could I leave him like this?” You think to yourself as he slumps against you. You lead him out the door and walk him to your house, one street over. You lead him down to the camp bed in the basement. He’s asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. You take of his shoes and cover him with the blanket. It’s the first chance you’ve had to really look at his face. You take in his handsome features relaxed by sleep and his soft brown hair curling gently onto his forehead. You turn to leave but can’t resist one last glance at him before turning out the light and closing the door behind you. 

You awake with a start the next morning when you remember you still have a guest. You pad gently to the basement via the kitchen to grab him something for what you are sure will be a terrible hangover. You open the basement door to find him still half asleep, stirring softly in the warm daylight muted only by the tint on the small window. He looks up at you, disorientated by finding himself sober in a stranger’s basement. You smile down at him and hold out the still fizzing glass. He takes it from you and gladly drinks it, you can’t help but wonder about the trust already shared between you. 

“You know, you didn’t have to help me” he states plainly, “most people wouldn’t.” Your hear the bitterness creeping into his voice and cut him off before he can continue “Don’t you think I know that” you reply, angry only at yourself for getting into such a situation. “Fine, I’ll leave then” he replies before trying to stand up too quickly. A wave of dizziness sets in and you instinctively reach out to steady him, letting him lean against you for support. “It’s fine” you practically whisper, not wanting to upset him further “let me show you where the facilities are so you can get cleaned up” 

He follows you up the stairs and you point him towards the bathroom on your way to the kitchen. You mindlessly slip into your routine of making breakfast for two. You’ve been with your husband for so long it’s second nature. 

Soon Jimmy joins you in the kitchen, his skin still pink and flushed from the hot water. You dish up the food and place it on the table. He sits automatically and you both start eating. “So, I’m guessing a lady like you wouldn’t live here all alone?” He asks breaking the tense silence that had fallen over you both. “No” you reply curtly “my husband is away for business.” In an effort to keep the mood light he responds “sure, what does he do?” “His secretary, mostly” the reply is out of your mouth before you can stop it. He looks at you in shock waiting for you to process what you’ve just said. You gasp and cover your mouth with your hand as if you could somehow take it back.

You look down at your plate and sigh, “that’s why I never, well, used your services at the parties Jimmy, I was trying to make my marriage work, my husband unfortunately is not.” He shakes his head at you “Well why stay? Just leave him, he don’t deserve you.” He replies, as if life is that simple. Your respond almost frantically “and then what, get a divorce, live alone the rest of my life? I’m not exactly the kind of girl that runs away to the circus, am I?” His face turns away from you and you realise what you’ve said, “look, Jimmy, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just, well, I know who I’m meant to be and I can’t change that.” 

You let the tears run down your face, the frustration and humiliation pouring out of you. He stands to move close to you, running the pads of his fingers over your skin to wipe away the tears. His hands are warm and gentle, slightly calloused in places from his work but still soft on your skin. They feel so normal, you don’t know what else you were expecting from him but it certainly wasn’t such tenderness. 

You look into his warm brown eyes and see your own frustration reflected in them. You bring your hand up to rest on his and he looks away, a warm blush painting his cheeks. You both know where this is going. You could stop it, throw him out and wait for your husband to return. You know you won’t. Jimmy leans his face into yours, pressing his forehead to your own “are you sure you want this?” He whispers, his warm breath teasing your sensitive skin. You press your lips gently to his, “yes” you exhale, barely audible. “upstairs?” you say questioningly, he steps back and gestures to the door, “lead the way baby.” 

 

He follows you into the bedroom and shuts the door behind him. You slide off your robe and sit on the edge of the bed in your silk nightgown. His eyes run over your body hungrily until they meet yours, your hesitation obvious. He sits next to you “we don’t have to you know, you don’t owe me anything darlin.” “no, I, I want to, I want you, Jimmy” you reply. 

“Well then, lie back for me.” You look at him confused and reply “I don’t want it to be like it is with them Jimmy” “Trust me, your nothing like them, beautiful” he responds with a confident wink. You lay back for him, your head resting in the pillow and you watch him with anticipation. 

He looks down at you with a genuine smile on his face as he pulls his shirt over his head. You marvel at his toned body, muscled from physical labour, longing to run your hands over his strong form. He slides his slacks and boxers down in one movement and you take in his naked form. Your eyes are instantly drawn to his thick cock, steadily hardening under your gaze and you feel your body heat up in preparation for what’s about to happen. 

He kneels on the bed in front of you and slowly runs his hands up your inner thighs. You moan at the contact and part your legs further for him. You feel his thick fingers tease your entrance and gasp as he slides two into you. You feel your walls stretch as he twists his fingers round so he can stroke the top of your passage until he finds your g-spot. His other hand holds your hips down as you practically buck off the bed in pleasure. 

Your fingers grasp at the sheets as you moan out for him “Oh Jimmy, I never knew it could feel like this” His thumb reaches round slowly finding your clit and your mouth opens in a silent scream. He smiles down at you “don’t worry baby, I’ve got you, you just let go for me” his fingers gradually picking up their pace as your pleasure builds. You arch your back as your orgasm hits you, reaching heights you never new were possible.

Jimmy smiles down at you triumphantly clearly enjoying your pleasure. He lays his head on your chest as your pulse slowly returns to normal. You feel his straining erection against your hip and can’t help but be impressed by how patient he’s been. “That was amazing Jimmy, let me say thank you” you smile seductively as your hands slide over his chest, your fingers teasing the defined indents of his muscles. Your lips slide round his cock experimentally, after hearing the other women talk about it you hoped he would enjoy it. Your hands slide round the base of his thick shaft as you stroke the head of his cock with your tongue. You enjoy the slightly bitter taste of him as he moans low in his throat. 

He pulls you off him and looks down at you breathless. “You keep that up and this will be over far too soon baby.” You lie next to him and press you lips to his. You kiss him passionately, your naked bodies pressed together in a tangle of limbs. He kisses down your neck and you throw your head back in pleasure. “Oh Jimmy, I need, I need more, I need to feel you inside me.“ 

He rolls you onto your back, confidently taking control. You look up into his eyes and smile. The butterflies you feel in your stomach overwhelming you when mixed with the anticipation of what's about to come. 

His strong hands grip you shoulders as he presses the tip of his cock against your entrance. Your breath is caught in a gasp as he slides inside you, filling you completely. You exhale his name softly as your body relaxes to accommodate him. Your hands go to his back as you pull his body to yours. You revel in the feeling of his naked body pressed to your own as he slides slowly into you. You moan greedily and snap your hips up to meet his. His teeth nip at your earlobe as he whispers “You want it baby, don’t worry, I’ll take care of you, I’m right here.” His hips grind into you, his cock stroking deep inside you, hitting something you’ve never felt before. You scream and grab at him mindlessly, he smiles down at you knowing no one else has ever made you feel this good before. His thrusts speed up as your pleasure builds like a fire within you. His hips meet yours repeatedly until your orgasm hits you like a wave. You throw your head back and scream his name, you muscles clamping round his cock as he thrusts deeper into you finding his release. He stays on top of you looking deep into your eyes as you shudder through your aftershocks together, before rolling over to lie next to you.

He pulls you into his arms, his hands resting in your chest. You trace your fingers over his own “who knew something so simple could cause you so much trouble, do you ever well, wish you were different or, not different, I guess.” His lips press lightly to the back of your neck as he considers your garbled yet honest question. “Sure, I’d love a normal life, house, wife, maybe some little one running around. But I don’t want it like that, I don’t want me or anyone else to have to change who they are, we’re good people. The world needs to see that.” You barely notice the tear that runs down your face at his beautiful sentiment “I hope, for your sake Jimmy, one day the world will see you as you are.”

He pulls himself reluctantly from the bed and you watch him dress. He kisses you passionately, leaving nothing unsaid between you despite the silence. You pull your robe round you and watch out the window. He leaves through the back door, mittens in place as he returns to where is bike is hidden. You smile to yourself as you think over the events of last few hours, hopeful that one day you’ll see him again.


End file.
